Digimon Vs Harry Potter El heredero de Slytherin
by battousai-halfbeast
Summary: Taichi Kamiya es un chico muggle huerfano... luego de 11 terribles años en un orfanato descubre que es un mago y es aceptado en Hogwarts Descubran sus aventuras en la famosa escuela de magia! Parejas adentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: El recipiente perfecto**

**H**ace mucho tiempo, no se sabe cuanto exactamente, 4 poderosos magos con un mismo objetivo decidieron crear el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería y transmitir todos sus conocimientos mágicos a las futuras generaciones. Así fue como nació Hogwarts.

Pero los 4 magos se vieron en un gran dilema, ya diferían sobre a quien debían transmitirle su enseñanza: para Gryffindor el valor era lo más importante. Para Slytherin era la ambición lo que buscaba en sus estudiantes y que fueran de sangre limpia. Para Ravenclaw su alumno debía destacar por su inteligencia, mientras que Hufflepuff creía en la educación para todos y que el esfuerzo era lo más importante. Estas diferencias lograron que estos 4 magos que se encontraban unidos con un fuerte lazo de amistad, se distanciaran para siempre rompiendo todo vinculo que los unía.

Salazar Slytherin era un mago muy poderoso, al igual que los otros 4, sin embargo él tenía algo especial, que lo diferenciaba de sus demás compañeros, algo que solo el entendía y sabía. Debajo de los múltiples pisos de Hogwarts, mucho más debajo de las mazmorras y de la laguna, que se transformaba en una corriente subterránea que fluía por debajo del castillo, había una cámara de piedra, asilada, secreta al mundo, cuyo interior fue testigo de misteriosos eventos y secretos de los cuales nadie sospechaba. Sombras que solo unos pocos pudieron vislumbrar pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Sin embargo estos eventos no se perdieron a través del tiempo, sino que quedaron tallados en la esencia de de la cámara, esperando que pudiera desenmascarar estos secretos, secretos demasiados grandes para este mundo tan pequeño, secretos que solo dos mortales tiene el poder de interpretarlos, el heredero del creador y otro que aun no había nacido.

Slytherin, al igual que su amigo de la infancia Godric Gryffindor y todos los magos de su época tenían conocimientos brutos de la magia, lo que actualmente se conoce en la actualidad como magia oscura. Esta poderosa magia se aplicaba con el cuerpo y era activada por medio de las emociones e impulsada por la sangre. Salazar parecía comprender esto muy bien, tantos que sus sentimientos de ira y de ambición lo llevaron a conocerla mejor que nadie. He aquí la esencia de la cámara y la razón por la que todos están donde están. Este poderoso hechicero no solo creó la cámara y la leyenda, sino que también creo un arma "el Heredero".

Pero lo que ni slytherin sabía era que todo cambio en entorno, toda transformación del medio crearía una serie de reacciones en cadena, y por más que estudió y analizó las formulas y hechizos empleados, omitió un detalle.

Su plan era canalizar la magia con sus sentimientos para crear una unidad de energía súper poderosa, capaz de dotar a las personas de un poder inimaginable. Pero este tipo de energía, bien lo sabía Salazar, solo podían ser impulsadas por un sentimiento muy fuerte, grande e intensivo, destructivo y acaparador, que solamente se podría lograr con ira.

La búsqueda de este sentimiento lo llevo a recordar su infancia y encontrarlo en su mejor amigo Godric por quien sentía rabia, ira y celos, los cuales hasta ese momento había logrado esconder en lo más profundo de su ser. Dejo que esos sentimientos florecieran desde su interior y se dedicó a auto envenenarse en contra de su camarada, cosa que no le costo demasiado debido a su historia con él. Luego adhirió la magia a la esencia de la cámara, la cual impulsaba y protegía a la misma por medio de magia más moderna y elemental.

Así fue como slytherin planeó que la magia solo ocupara el cuerpo de una persona cuyo poder, mentalidad y corazón sean capaces de soportarla y que además posea una sed de poder y mucha ira reprimida. Según los cálculos de Salazar predijo que esa persona sería un descendiente suyo y lo incorporó a la magia también, y ese fue su gran error. Modificó la energía neutra por medio de su voluntad y eso creo una reacción en cadena, la cual esta constituida en mantener un equilibrio en el medio, lleva a la creación automática de otra energía. Una simple ley física "nada se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma, en otras palabras, la magia neutra y homogénea se transforma en dos magias opuestas y heterogéneas, una positiva y una negativa. Esta magia positiva también fue adherida a la cámara sin que Slytherin se diera cuenta, y al liberarse la energía del mago la otra también lo haría, así como el nacimiento, las intenciones de Salazar y todo lo demás. Terminada su obra maestra, Salazar slytherin se peleo con los cuatro magos tal como lo cuenta la historia.

Siglos después, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin había nacido. Irónicamente era un hibrido, al que solo su personalidad de impuro podía llevar la magia y aplicarla en su totalidad. Su nombre, Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien después sería conocido con Lord Voldemort.

La magia negra se liberó de la cámara seguida por la magia opuesta accionada automáticamente cuando la magia de Slytherin se unió a Tom. El único problema era que la magia opuesta no tenía recipiente como la del mago. La magia opuesta se apoderó de un animal ya que no podía estar libre sin forma física una vez que la otra haya poseído al heredero, de otra forma se dispersaría creando un desequilibrio fatal que afectaría a todo el universo debido a la transformación de esta energía. El animal era un unicornio, ya que solo este animal dicha carga sin morir. Pero la magia se transformó de todas formas. Le concedió de alas para darle su libertad y lo encantó con la inmortalidad absoluta (inmune a la vejez y las heridas) para que este pudiera cargarla hasta que ella encontrara a su recipiente predestinado, el cual tardaría mucho en aparecer…

FIN DEL PROLOGO


	2. El orfanato de tronchatoros el comienz

**Primer capítulo : El orfanato de tronchatoros - el comienzo del final de un capitulo**

**E**ra una tarde soleada sin embargo blancos copos de nubes salpicaban el cielo celeste intenso. ¿Un conejito¡No, no, un lagarto! No algo de ambos¿un lagartejo? El chico rió sin ganas por dentro mientras contemplaba el cielo recordando todas esas veces sentado ahí, sobre su cama observando las miles de distintas figuras que las nubes podían pintar con el pincel de su imaginación, si, eran muchas, y era lo que le había quedado con mas fuerza aferrado en su memoria de ese lugar, y también era lo único bueno que le había sucedido, ya que en la gran bolsa de de recuerdos de su buena memoria, eran un pequeño ovillo nadando en el mar de desagradables recuerdos que quisiera reciclar; esos ratos mirando al cielo iban a ser lo único y absolutamente lo único que iba a extrañar de ese orfanato cuando finalmente emprendiera su misión, su tarea para cumplir esa promesa, lo cual sería muy pronto si todo salía como lo había planeado.

-Oye, gusano peludo. Estoy aburrido – Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y lacios mas o menos de su edad con las mejillas rosadas y aspecto muy similar a un jabalí, solo que los jabalís simulan mas belleza que el, entrando a su habitación y haciéndolo distraerse de las nubes y de su plan maestro.

-¿Y eso que? – preguntó sin interés el chico volviendo su cabeza seguida por su espesa cabellera castaña a enfrentar la ventana.

-Que tú eres el único juguete al que todos podemos disfrutar. – dijo el chico regordete sonriendo entre dientes mientras un grupo de chicos mas flacos y de aspecto mas débil se colaban por la puerta del dormitorio para pararse tras su amo y señor, es decir amigo.

-Lo lamento pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- agregó el chico levantándose y tratando de dejar la pieza.

-¿Adonde crees que vas Kamiya? – preguntó el cerdito aun sonriendo mientras dos de sus súbditos sujetaban al chico llamado Kamiya por los brazos impidiéndole llegar a la anhelada salida del dormitorio.

-¡Déjame ir cara de cerdo! – grito el chico intentando liberarse.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste bien Kamiya? Tú eres el juguete – gritó Dudley enojándose.

-¿Juguete¿Es así como te llamaba tu mami cuando te golpeaba? – dejó escapar esas palabras antes de que su mente las razonara, y aun antes de que Dudley las razonara estaban los dos en el piso luchando en un abrazo mortal, rápidamente volaron puñetazos por parte del castaño hacia el estomago amortiguado del cerdito, pero no solo le hicieron nada sino que le lastimaron sus puños, y solo logro recibir a cambio dos codazos en la nariz, bueno era obvio quien tenia mas fuerza, y quien iba quedar destrozado, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era un deporte favorable para un chico flacucho y desnutrido como el, pero siempre había tenido que por lo menos intentar defenderse.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? – una voz fuerte y grave rompió con bullicio general, los "amigos" de Dudley dejaron de gritar y festejar, mientras que Dudley y él quedaron paralizados en la posición de lucha en la que estaban, es decir, Dudley con una robusta y redondeta rodilla en su pecho, con su mano izquierda rodeando con fuerza su cuello, y con la otra apuntando a su cara y Taichi en el vergonzoso estado de parecer haber venido de una pelea de perros: un poco de sangre por aquí, unas ropas rotas por allá y uno ojo morado –¿Quién empezó esta pelea?

-¡Hablen!- volvió a hablar la voz y una robusta mujer vestida como militar entró el la pieza. Dudley al ver a la directora entrar en el cuarto bajó su puño y se paró del suelo. Taichi también se paró con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas que había recibido e intentó hablar pero le ganaron.

--Kamiya me golpeo Tía. Yo solo quería jugar con él- dijo Dudley fingiendo una voz de niño bueno, la cual fue totalmente creída por el adulto. Por más que esa mujer fuese incapaz de mostrar cariño a ningún ser vivo sin ser su horrible gato, era indiscutiblemente obvio su cambio de actitud hacia Dudley, bueno después de todo era su sobrino, de ahí el gran parecido común a la raza porcina

– ¡Tú! – dijo con desprecio mirando al otro chico, el de cabellera castaña. – debí saber que era tu culpa kamiya – gritó la mujer apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su mano, mientras su cara horrible y robusta pronunciaba algo parecido a una sonrisa, solo que la hacia parecerse a un mas a un cerdo.

-Pero… – intento decir el chico flacucho, pero la mano de Dudley seguía rodeando su garganta, por lo cual le era imposible hablar.

- ¡A mi oficina ahora! – la mujer hizo una seña y todos los chicos corrieron lejos, no era raro que le tuviesen miedo, lentamente el chico Kamiya salieron caminando de la habitación siguiendo a esa horrenda mujer, que era la directora del orfanato en el que Taichi había vivido desde sus cinco años.

-¿Dudley, podrías ir por un pedazo de mi pastel de chocolate a la cocina? – el rubio asintió y salió rumbo a la cocina sin antes hacerle una mueca…"Estas Muerto" al chico de cabellos revueltos.

– Y tu… entra – dijo la mujer señalando una gran puerta de mejor madera que la del piso en la cual se encontraba una placa de oro que decía _"Directora" _

Dentro de la pieza, parecía un lugar completamente distinto, ya que mientras el resto del edificio parecía venirse abajo en humedad, y las pobres paredes añejas de concreto se encontraban desnudas y rotosas lo cual le daba a ese lugar un aspecto mas frió y triste de lo que ya por si tenia de sobra, esa habitación no tenia ni una mancha en las paredes blancas cuya pintura parecía fresca, y las paredes se encontraban todas cubiertas por cuadros y trofeos, y adornos, y reliquias de muchas partes del mundo que probablemente había comprado a muy bajo precio después de gritarle a los humildes vendedores, y en la pared opuesta a la puerta una serie de retratos familiares enmarcados en oro exageradamente labrado, lo cual se asemejaba a sus egos, le decía a Taichi que el parecido porcino era una gen característico de esa familia. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un gran escritorio antiguo con algunas cosas arriba de el, y por debajo una cama para gatos que a Taichi le aparento ser mas cómoda y costosa que la suya propia.

-…Ya no se que hacer contigo Kamiya, has recibido todo tipo de castigos y sin embargo siempre terminas en una pelea … - la directora hablaba mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo cuyo piso bien conservado de madera no hacia ni un ruido al caminar, mientras que los chicos la escuchaban callados, mas Tai no podía creer su mala suerte, después de todo a quien en su sano juicio se le iba a ocurrir que alguien con la ropa rota, una nariz sangrante y un ojo hinchado había sido el causante de la pelea, y la victima había sido el verdadero atacante, pero como siempre, Dudley era un ángel. - … en realidad, tengo que pensar si esta vez será bastante castigo para ti permanecer en el ático por unos días, tal vez lo mejor será… - la señorita Tronchatoro, como hacia que los niños le dijeran, seguía hablando mientras que Tai sujetaba sus puños con fuerza a medida que presionaba sus dedos cada vez mas fuerte contra su palma.

– ¡Siéntate! – Dijo la mujer indicándole al chico un feo baúl de madera, Taichi quien había estado en ese lugar muchas veces ya ni se afligía por ser tratado como algo menos que un perro callejero, después de todo había tres sillas aparte del cómodo sillón que pertenecía a la directora.

- ¿sabes algo muchacho? – preguntó la mujer abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando una caja de bombones de chocolate rellenos importados, mientras que Taichi la miraba callado – desde el momento en que ese vagabundo te dejó en esta puerta siempre supe que serias un problema, es mas si yo hubiese estado aquí jamás hubiera aceptado a otro mocoso sin papeles, pero desgraciadamente esa noche tuve un problema familiar que resolver – dijo la directora mirando hacia uno de los retratos familiares a su espalda, el cual era de un hombre muy parecido a ella, de cabellos rubios y apenas cuello distinguible, unos bigotes bien peinaos y un ojo algo desviado, el parecido era muy grande ,con Dudley también, Taichi siempre imagino que ese debía ser su padre, después de todo Dudley era otro huérfano, hasta podía ser posible que esa crisis familiar haya sido la muerte de los padres de Dudley.

Dudley entró a la oficina de su tía con el pedido que ella había echo y una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Taichi volteó la cara con furia, no solo no era justo que siempre fuera el blanco de Dudley y su barra de alcahuetes sino que era mas injusto tener que pagar por ello y todavía ver como Dudley lo disfrutaba.

-Aquí tiene su te apreciada tía – dijo el chico simulando ser bien educado.

-Muchas gracias Dudley, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver como te he criado angelito – respondió la mujer tomando la taza de te y cambiando completamente la actitud se dirigió a Taichi, quien había estado haciendo arcadas por dentro debido a la asquerosa escena la cual quisiera no haber presenciado. –Dime Dudley¿Qué fue lo que hizo este mequetrefe? - preguntó mientras la nota de desprecio volvía a su voz.

-él… él – Dudley comenzó a actuar extraño mientras que Taichi temía lo que estuviera armando esa vez – él… no lo puedo decir tía, fue horrible.

-¡Vamos chico, se fuerte! Míralo por este lado cuanto mas rápido lo digas mas rápido el recibirá su merecido castigo.

-bueno lo diré, pero solo por limpiar el nombre de papa al cual él ensució – al pronunciar esas palabras Taichi sintió que se tragaba su propia lengua al ver el rostro de la directora tornarse rojo tal si hubiese comido un balde de picante, y a sus diminutos ojos arder en llamas. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó la mujer entre dientes

-Dijo que papa parecía un cerdo y que… que… merecía estar muerto – rompió a llorar Dudley mientras la directora le palmeaba la cabeza.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! –gritó Taichi parándose de golpe luego de haber recuperado su lengua.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO GUSANO INSOLENTE… MALAGRADECIDO¿TE HE TENIDO BAJO ESTE TECHO DURANTE AÑOS¡EN LA CALLE ESTARIAS¡EN LA CALLE SI NO FUESE POR MI BONDADOSO CORAZON! – la mujer había perdido los estribos, avanzaba hacia Taichi gritando y sacudiendo sus puños en el aire como un ex convicto en una pelea callejera y mirando a Taichi con odio profundo, tanto odio como que si el chico hubiese sido el causante de la muerte de su hermano, pero Tai por primera vez no sintió miedo, tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba harto de ser tratado con menos respeto que el felpudo de la puerta o tal vez el hecho de que sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera nada podría empeorar la situación, pero estaba equivocado.

-GUSANO, LAGARTIJA, SANGUIJUELA – gritaba la mujer a pocos centímetros de la cara de Tai, quien podía contar todas las venas saltadas de la frente de la mujer y sentir las gotas de saliva salpicándolo en la cara, pero aun así no bajo la mirada.

-yo no dije eso – susurro Taichi suavemente.

-ASQUEROSO, MUGROSO…

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO! –gritó Tai.

-¡Miente, Miente! – exclamó Dudley que había estado sonriendo entre los sollozos fingidos desde el momento en que sus tía se había puesto de espalda.

-¡TU ERES UN CERDO MENTIROSO!– gritó Tai y las venas en la cabeza de la directora parecían estar a punto de explotar.

-Se acabo – dijo la mujer tomando al chico de la oreja y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta, pero apenas estaba abriéndola cuando…

-¡AHHHHH! – un grito tras ellos hizo que ambos dieran vuelta la cabeza, por lo menos Tai intento hacerlo sin que su oreja fuese arrancada se su cuerpo. –¡Tía! – en el otro lado de la pieza Dudley se retorcía y saltaba agarrándose el gran trasero y brincando de un lado a otro pechando y tirando todo lo que había en unas estanterías.

-DUDLEY– exclamó la mujer horrorizada, aunque a criterio de Taichi quien fue liberado inmediatamente, su horror era más por la destrucción de su pieza que por sea cual fuese el problema de su "querido ángel". – ¡Dudley¡Cálmate¡Quédate quieto! – decía la mujer intentando sostenerlo, mientras el otro chico flacucho no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO! – lloraba el rubio y sus gritos resonaban en todo el edificio

-¿QUE¿QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE QUITAR….?– la mujer estaba sacudiendo al chico cuando quedo al descubierto una flameante cola de cerdo que salía rasgando el pantalón del chiquilín.

-¡Oh por dios¡Oh por dios! – gritó la cocinera del orfanato que acababa de llegar al sentir tantos gritos, y al encontrar la puerta abierta había entrado justo en medio de pleno desabrimiento, mientras que Dudley a cambio casi se desmayo al ver su nueva y reluciente cola de cerdito.

-¡HAZ ALGO! – le gritó la directora a la cocinera y la mujer corrió a llamar a una ambulancia, mientras ahora el cura y la monja del hogar llegaban para averiguar el origen de los gritos.

-¡Padre santísimo! – exclamó la monja entre los gritos incesables del chico.

-El demonio ha poseído este cuerpo – dijo el cura atónito haciendo la señal de la cruz.

-Yo le diré quien es el demonio de este lugar – dijo la directora que aun sujetaba a su sobrino fuera de control cuyo trasero apuntaba hacia arriba luciendo la enroscada colita – ¡EL ES EL DEMONIO! – grito señalando a Taichi quien había estado riéndose silenciosamente.

-¿Pero que tonterías dices? – preguntó la monja mirando a Taichi con ojos asombrados quien no entendía que ser humano en su sano juicio se le ocurriría culpar a alguien quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación de hacer aparecer una cola de cerdo en el cuerpo de otra persona, es mas si tuviese ese tipo de poderes no estaría en ese lugar y ya habría emprendido su misión.

-Sean útiles sostengan al chico – dijo la directora mientras la moja y el cura se apuraban a tomar al joven Dudley de los brazos y pies sin dignarse a contradecir a una Directora más furiosa que nunca, quien en cuanto fue liberada de atender su sobrino se abalanzo sobre Taichi tomándolo nuevamente de la oreja y esta vez arrastrándolo fuera del lugar.

-¡SE ACABO¡ES LO ULTIMO QUE HACES! DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE VIVIRAS EN EL ATICO PERMANENTEMENTE – la mujer avanzaba dando zancadas y Taichi tenia que correr para conservar su oreja, en unos pocos segundos estaban frente a una horrible puerta mohosaza que parecía estar cayéndose de a pedazos en el techo de madera. –¡ENTRA! – grito la mujer empujándolo hacia un pequeño cuarto completamente oscuro y sumergido en un aire húmedo. – NO SE COMO LO HICICTSE KAMIYA Y NO ME INTERESA DESCUBRIRLO, PERO SI SE QUE FUISTE TU. Y PAGARAS POR ELLO – dijo la mujer mirando al chico desde el hueco en el piso, y luego cerro el único hueco por el que entraba luz. Tai corrió a un pequeño agujero que daba hacia la calle y que había descubierto una vez anterior que estuvo ahí que le servia de ventana, y por el vio como la ambulancia se llevaba a Dudley atado en una camilla y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su triste rostro.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos… espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo… jejeje lo siento pero no pudimos evitarlo ambas somos muy fans de digimon y de harry potter…y no pudimos contenernos… espero que les agrade la historia y no se preocupen ya vienen el resto de los digielegidos y algunos personajes de Harry Potter….

Bueno Halfbeast 333 y yo (BattousaiCLau) estamos muy agradecidas por los reviews! Y esperamos más! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…


	3. escape del orfanato de Tronchatoros

**Segundo capitulo: Escape del orfanato de Tronchatoros**

Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Tai desapareció casi de inmediato. Solo con ver las condiciones en la que estaba aquel lugar deprimió aun más al chico. La madera del piso y de las murallas se encontraba llena de agujeros y muy delicadas por lo que debía moverse con mucho cuidado para no romperlas. Se sentó sobre la madera húmeda y se tapo con una manta roñosa.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era su misión, encontrar a su hermana. De entremedio de sus pocas pertenencias sacó una foto de ella y se quedó contemplándola. ¿En donde estaría en esos momentos? Seguramente estaría en un mejor lugar que él, disfrutando de una buena vida llena de lo que el chico jamás tendría, cariño, felicidad y sobretodo amor. Por un momento sintió celos de ella, pero borró esas ideas de su cabeza de inmediato, era su hermana y la quería mucho. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de ella?... Claro que podía sentirlos, es un sentimiento humano, ella vivía mejor que él y tenía envidia de eso. ¿Por qué no fue él quien viviera esa vida¿Por qué lo separaron de ella y lo dejaron en este infierno al que tiene que llamar hogar? Nunca lograría encontrar respuesta alguna a esa pregunta por más que lo deseara. Con estas ideas en la cabeza Tai se quedó dormido en un ligero e inquieto sueño.

A las 7 de la mañana, Tai sintió golpes en su puerta que lo despertaron. Supuso que era la directora por la fuerza de los golpes por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Levántate mocoso insolente, ya es muy tarde y tienes que ir a hacer tus quehaceres-

-Si señorita Tronchatoro- Tai se puso su camisa y bajó a la cocina donde su primera tarea consistía en poner la mesa para el desayuno.

Los demás niños del orfanato bajaron a tomar desayuno como de costumbre antes de comenzar con la rutina del día que consistía en ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa por la mañana e ir a clases por la tarde.

Dudley bajó rodeado por su ejército de seguidores quienes actuaban como sus guardaespaldas, uno de los niños puso un cojín en la silla (recuerden el accidente de la noche anterior) y su majestad, el rey de los cerdos, se sentó, seguido por sus súbditos.

-¡Kamiya sírveme el desayuno!- ordenó el niño levantando el cuchillo y el tenedor, manifestando su apetito.

Taichi le iba a responder que el no era su sirviente y tampoco su niñera, pero la srta. Tronchatoro apareció en el comedor y lo fulminó con la mirada. El chico de cabellos rebeldes no le quedó más que obedecer. Por lo que a regañadientes le llevó el plato con huevo y tocino al sobrinito de la directora.

-Dudley, cariño, si ese…- la mujer parecía no encontrar la palabra necesaria para mostrar su desprecio hacia Tai, así que desistió- te vuelve a molestar no dudes en decírmelo-

-Si tía- dijo con voz de niño bueno mientras que miraba de forma entre divertida y amenazante a Tai.

El chico hizo caso omiso de la mirada de Dudley y se fue a sentar a comer su desayuno que solo consistía en un pedazo de pan y medio vaso de leche. Taichi ya estaba acostumbrado a este trato por parte de todos en ese orfanato por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en alegar. Si todo marchaba como debía y la inoportuna directora Tronchatoro no interfería con su plan, ese día seria el mejor recuerdo que jamás conservaría de ese lugar, el día en que se libero a si mismo.

-¡Kamiya termina ya¡Tienes tareas que hacer!- gritó la señora Tronchatoro dándole a Tai tan solo unos segundos para repasar su plan mientras engullía su miserable desayuno.

-¡Ve a mi oficina y limpia el desastre que dejaste ayer!-

El chico nuevamente optó por obedecer y de esa forma se dirigió a la oficina de la repugnante mujer, una vez allí sus sospechas se confirmaron, el supuesto desorden que él había ocasionado no era más que las cosas que Dudley había roto y tirado en su pequeño ataque del día anterior. Dando un resoplido de enojo se dispuso a juntar los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban regados por todo el suelo.

Mientras se encontraba en cuclillas la única foto de su hermana cayó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tai la sostuvo y la miro detenidamente, allí estaba, su hermana Hikari. Una niña de apenas unos 2 años con cara de asustada, su cabello era castaño al igual que el de Tai, pero bastante mas claro, y extremadamente fino y lacio. Tai recordó brevemente el último día que la vio, recordó su promesa la cual hizo que sus fuerzas volvieran.

Desde que Tai tenía memoria había detestado ese lugar y lo único que lo ayudo a soportar todos esos años sometido, solo, y sin autoridad sobre su propio destino, fue la vaga idea de que algún día iba a ser libre. Algún día iba dejar ese maldito lugar. Soñaba todas las noches distintas y locas aventuras en las que el se revelaba ante todos y escapaba del orfanato de alguna forma fabulosa. Gracias a todas esas veces que soñó despierto sobre su fuga había llegado a idear un plan mas real, sin nada fabuloso, pero si muy ingenioso.

Tai miró hacia el cuadro del supuesto padre de Dudley y sintió aun más ira.

-Si no hubiese sido por ese cola de cerdo, tal vez ya estaría lejos de aquí- se dijo para si mismo mientras recogía una figura de hierro de la propia Tronchatoros que pesaba como un cajón de naranjas y la colocaba donde pertenecía.

Era muy cierto que Tai había planeado escaparse el día anterior, mas no lo logro debido a todo el escándalo previo, y era también la razón por lo que no podía postergarlo ni un día más. Porque cuanto más pasara, más imposible se le haría cumplir su plan, ya que por alguna razón misteriosa, o tal vez simplemente por su mala suerte, frecuentemente en ese lugar estaban pasando cosas extrañas. Si, cosas muy extrañas, algunos le llamaban a ese orfanato el "orfanato maldito", y entre los chicos se rumoraban habían espíritus en el lugar, mas para la señora Tronchatoros el espíritu era Tai. ¿Por que? Bueno, simplemente porque todos los sucesos "inexplicables" ocurrían en presencia de Tai. La mala suerte lo perseguía todo el tiempo, y por eso mismo era que su joven corazón temía que algún otro incidente ocurriera y quedara castigado de tal forma que le prohibieran salir del ático y no poder escaparse jamás.

-¡Apúrate lagartija, te necesitan en la cocina!- gritó la directora pasando por el pasillo frente a la puerta de su oficina. A Tai le dio un vuelco el corazón y sus ojos se iluminaron. ¿Podría ser¿Seria posible que la cocinera Maria lo estuviese ayudando?

Con el correr de los años Tai se había hecho un visitante habitual a la cocina, no

Porque fuese a robar comida, todo lo contrario siempre fue un flacucho desnutrido. Sino mas bien porque a los niños no se les permitía entrar en la cocina y eso significaba que la banda de Dudley no podría agarrarlo para golpearlo si él se encontraba allí. Por supuesto no podía dejar que nadie lo viese, ya que eso lo metería en más aprietos aun.

Al principio Tai solía esconderse en algún gabinete y allí pasaba toda la tarde observando a Maria la cocinera preparar los tacaños caldos que les servían durante la noche.

Pero cierto día esta necesitó un tacho, el cual se encontraba donde Tai se escondía, por lo tanto su escondite secreto no fue mas secreto y esta lo pillo. Pero para sorpresa del chico, quien estaba muy habituado a ser tratado como basura o un poco menos, ella no lo delató. Al principio se asustó, no todos los días se encuentra a un niño dentro de un tacho, es mas, nadie imaginaria que un niño entraría en un tacho. Pero Tai siempre fue la excepción a las reglas por lo que luego de preguntarle que hacia allí y escuchar las razones que el chico le dio en voz baja y asustada, ella se compadeció y le dijo que no iba a decir nada. También le dijo que no iba a volver a mirar dentro de ese gabinete lo que le dio a entender indirectamente que podía seguir usando ese lugar como escondite. Pero estar fuera del alcance de la pandilla de Dudley no fue el único beneficio que poder esconderse en la cocina le proporciono a Tai, sino que también le proporcionó un conocimiento muy útil, y no estoy hablando de conocimiento culinario. Sino el de los horarios de la institución.

En todo hogar grande se acostumbraba tener sirvientes que hicieran las compras, y cuando se trataba de la comida había un repartidor que se encargaba de alcanzarle las provisiones diarias necesarias a Maria para poder cocinar todo el día. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema. La puerta de la cocina no era lo suficientemente grande para hacer entrar los cajones del proveedor por lo cual los hacían entrar por la puerta trasera del edificio y la única llave de esa puerta la poseía la directora del hogar, y ya que la necia nunca se digno a prestársela a Maria era necesario que ambas estuviesen en la puerta trasera cuando la hora de la entrega llegaba y ese era el único momento en el que la cocina quedaba libre.

Tai había escuchado varias veces cuando se encontraba escondido a la señora Tronchatoro y a Maria discutir sobre las entregas y cierta vez, Tai logro escuchar una conversación entre la señora tronchatoros y Maria así que el chico se atrevió a preguntarle a Maria, quien con el tiempo lo dejaba salir del gabinete siempre y cuando la ayudara y se escondiese si Tronchatoros aparecía reclamando algo:

-¿que si la puerta de la cocina queda abierta durante ese rato¿Pues chico no estarás planeando escabullirte no? Porque si lo estas seria una tragedia ya que me quedaría sola, y en cuanto a tu pregunta la puerta a veces se encuentra cerrada y a veces abierta, eso depende de mi- de esa forma Tai sospechó que Maria podría estar ayudándolo. ¿Acaso podría ser cierto? Quería creerlo pero no podía. Nadie en ese maldito orfanato le había prestado una mano en todo el tiempo que él ha vivido ahí. ¿Por qué ahora?

Porque María era diferente, nunca había hecho algo para dañarlo. Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir que había alguien que lo estimaba. Esto le dio esperanzas de aspirar a una vida mejor, lejos de aquel asqueroso lugar.

-¡Que esperas muévete!– Exclamó la señora Tronchatoros volviendo a pasar por el pasillo, mientras unos minúsculos pedazos de carne salían disparados de sus dientes e impulsados por sus gritos para aterrizar a unos pocos centímetros de los pies de Tai que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿A quien crees que miras con esa cara Kamiya? –gritó la mujer. Tai no lo pensó dos veces y se esfumo del lugar. La directora no era la única a la que le molestaba su presencia, a él le molestaba la de ella, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero desgraciadamente la situación no.

El chico llegó a la cocina donde Maria estaba esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que no tendrás que permanecer escondido esta vez – dijo la mujer mientras muy cautelosa sacaba unos panecillos que se encontraban escondidos bajo un pequeño trapo y se los entregaba al famélico chico.

-Pero… la señorita Tronchatoros – dijo Tai sosteniendo los panecillos en sus manos. La cocinera siempre había sido amable con él pero nunca le había regalado tanta comida. Tai nunca había probado panecillos en su vida. La dieta de los huérfanos era miserable y más aún si no pertenecías a la pandilla de Dudley. Ese chico no era fofo por simple complexión aunque para ser honestos la genética cumplía un papel muy importante, pero el resto del trabajo lo hacía la pandilla del chico suido.

"Piensas comerte eso Kamiya" así era como empezaban. Te hacían preguntas impertinentes como si en verdad te fueran a dejar decidir y al final Dudley terminaba engullendo su porción diaria, más algunas porciones extra de otros chicos y la mitad de la porción de Tai. Por supuesto una que otras delicias que los huérfanos jamás imaginarían otorgadas al rey de los malcriados por la reina de los detestables.

-Tronchatoros esta muy ocupada hablando con unos reporteros – dijo María esperando que el chico comiera. Pero Tai observaba a los panecillos sin poder hincarles el diente ya que una fuerza superior se lo impedía, tal vez era la belleza de dichas delicias, la textura, el olor…

- ¿Estas consciente de que son para comer y no contemplarlos, no cielo? – preguntó la señora observándolo con lástima.

-Si – dijo Tai observándolos una vez mas antes de hincarle el diente y saborear el más exquisito sabor que jamás haya conocido, eran tan suaves… por primera vez entendía por que Dudley se desesperaba tanto porque su tía lo premiara aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

-Bueno veamos… convencí a Tronchatoros para que te dejara a mis servicios por el resto del día.

-¿Y ijo e si (dijo que si)? – preguntó Tai mientras el panecillo iba de un lado a otro en su boca.

-No tiene otra opción, aunque no le guste la idea no tiene tiempo para divertirse contigo muchacho. Los reporteros le están haciendo la vida imposible a la pobre mujer – dijo María con un tono que Tai estaba seguro que era sarcástico – después de todo, todos quieren saber sobre: "el niño de la cola de cerdo" – la cocinera le guiño un ojo y el chico sonrió. Maria lo estaba tratando muy bien, demasiado bien para ser honestos, tal vez era porque era la única que parecía darse cuenta que todo lo sucedido no era más que consecuencia de su mala suerte, que él no era el culpable.

-¿Que debo hacer? – preguntó Tai mirando hacia su alrededor no estaba seguro, pero tenía esperanzas de que esa misma tarde estaría fuera de ese lugar.

-Bueno… veamos… todavía es temprano… el repartidor no llegara hasta las cinco – pensó la mujer en voz alta, aunque parecía dirigirse hacia Tai. –Supongo que me podrás ayudar con una que otra cosa-.

Y así la tarde se fue. Tai ayudó a Maria a cocinar la cena y también realizó pequeñas tareas como barrer la cocina, ordenar las cacerolas que se encontraban en la parte inferior de los estantes, ya que Maria estaba bastante desgastada y le costaba mucho agacharse, también lavo los vidrios y limpio las mesas por cuenta propia. La mujer quedó muy agradecida.

Las horas volaron y Tai estaba cansado. No podía dejar de preguntarse como hacía una mujer de cincuenta años para mantener la cocina tan impecable. Pronto se hicieron las cuatro y media de la tarde, y tanto María como Tai parecían inquietos aunque ambos procuraban esconderlo. Tai no pudo evitar notar que la mujer no sacaba su vista del jardín, parecía esperar algo.

-Tai… por que no vas a tu habitación a buscar un abrigo – sugirió la mujer sin dejar de mirar hacia el patio.

-¿Un abrigo? – preguntó Tai sin entender al principio.

-Veras… todos los días sobra comida… esa comida es desechada y es una lástima ya que hay una familia de perros abandonados que vive en un callejón a dos cuadras de aquí a los que podría ayudar mucho. Yo con gusto les llevaría las sobras pero como ya sabes no puedo abandonar la cocina – la mujer hablaba sin apartar sus ojos del jardín, para ser mas específicos de un árbol en especial.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – preguntó Tai mirando el árbol tratando de ver que tenía de especial.

-Si… pero ve con un abrigo, esta frió afuera – dijo la mujer

-Pero si estamos en vera… - Tai estaba apunto de terminar la oración cuando la mujer lo miró y este finalmente entendió que María le estaba dando la excusa para ir a buscar sus pertenencias.

–De inmediato- dijo dejando la cocina.

Tai caminaba casi corriendo, subió la escalera de dos escalones en dos, caminaba lleno de adrenalina, estaba muy emocionado por escaparse pero atemorizado de que el plan no funcionara. Ya estaba casi en el ático cuando…

- Miren quien regresa a donde pertenece – grito uno de los alcahuetes de Dudley que salía de la habitación de los chicos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Tai lo agarró del cuello de su sucio uniforme y lo empujó contra la pared.

-si me delatas juro que me vengare- lo amenazó Tai

-Que… ¿Que puedes llegar a hacerme? – dijo el chico tratando de hacerse el valiente, aunque estando muy conciente que sin Dudley no era nada mas que otro joven flacucho al igual que Tai.

-Tengo poderes mágicos… quien crees que le dio esa cola a Dudley… fui yo… yo lo hice decía Tai con una voz sombría, los ojos del chico se abrieron exageradamente. – todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo ser débil. ¿Sabes que? Era solo un disfraz… ya que el día de mi cumpleaños número doce mi padre… el gran señor de las tinieblas vendrá a buscarme… y si se entera que me molestaste aunque sea una vez… serás condenado al sufrimiento eterno… - para cuando Tai lo había soltado y había terminado su pequeño discurso el chico estaba tan asustado que temblaba y lloraba.

-no diré nada… lo juro, lo juro… - dijo el chico arrodillándose.

-El señor oscuro agradecerá tu valor-dijo Tai doblando el pasillo tan rápido como pudo, y con la misma rapidez guardo sus pocas pertenencias en los bolsillos de su único abrigo. Durante el camino de regreso Tai logro oír a la vuelta de un pasillo una conversación entre Dudley y el chico que acababa de someter.

-¿Nos llamaste para que viéramos como un perro corría a un gato? – preguntaba Dudley

-E… si… este pensé que sería divertido… - exclamó el chico con una voz nerviosa.

- ¡Estábamos muy entretenidos golpeando a un chico que no quiso darme su comida!-

-Lo... lo siento Dudley – dijo el chico y eso fue lo último que Tai escucho, ya que no se quedó más tiempo para averiguar que había pasado. Por un momento sintió lastima del chico aunque se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido antes. Tal vez si hubiese usado esa técnica antes se hubiese librado de otras situaciones.

-¿Donde están las sobras? – dijo Tai apenas entró en la cocina, pero Maria parecía estar absorta mirando el árbol del patio, sin saber por que Tai se paró junto a la señora y observo al árbol también. Para su sorpresa al cabo de unos segundos una lechuza se paro en una de las ramas más descubiertas. Tai dejó escapar un sonido de asombro, nunca había visto una lechuza a no ser en los rotosos libros del hogar.

-¡OH… mira! – Dijo Maria contenta y acelerada.-Ya va a ser la hora de ir a buscar la comida-.

De pronto el corazón de Tai comenzó a latir fuerte y su mente se olvido de la lechuza y del chico del pasillo. Ahora lo invadía una mezcla de sentimientos que le revolvían las entrañas, estaba asustado, y recién en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que no volvería nunca más, y que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Mientras más lo pensaba el pánico sobresalía en la mezcla de sentimientos.

-Ten…aquí están las sobras – dijo Maria poniendo dos bolsas bien cargadas en las manos de Tai. – ¡Apúrate! Y buena suerte – agregó la señora mientras Tai salía por la puerta de la cocina al mismo tiempo que Tronchatoros entraba.

-¡Reporteros¡Se hace llamar a si mismos profesionales¡Son unas ratas¡Eso es lo que son! – la mujer entró maldiciendo como era costumbre. Siempre había algo sobre que quejarse, reporteros, empleados, policías, doctores, hasta las monjas que caminaban por el parque le molestaban. –Tu… vamos no tengo todo el día – ordenó la mujer mientras Tai observaba por la ventana escondido tras el árbol que el y María habían estado mirando.

-¿Si señora Tronchatoros? – dijo la cocinera mirando una ultima vez al árbol antes de cerrar la puerta. – Suerte – susurró la mujer sin que nadie la oyese.

Tai abrió las bolsas, en una se encontraban los restos del almuerzo y el desayuno, y en la otra había unos bocadillos y unas monedas para el viaje. Sin duda alguna Maria era la mujer con el más grande corazón que el jamás había visto.

-Uuuu.. – exclamó la lechuza aún posada sobre la rama del árbol, solo que ahora observaba a Tai, quien se pregunto si todos los animales de su especie eran tan escalofriantes.

Y así fue como con los últimos rayos de sol, Tai abandono el lugar, sintiendo más miedo que nunca, pero sintiendo una gran libertad….

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**: si! Por fin el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic!

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews!

Les agradecemos a todos los que la han leído y no se preocupen ya van a aparecer todos los personajes que faltan! Tengan paciencia.

GRACIAS A TODOS!

Battousai-clau y Halfbeast333


End file.
